The Arranged Marriage
by PeetaLover126
Summary: When Clary is forced to get married to the famous Jace Herondale, will she ignore him or will she fall for him? CLACE First Fan Fic The other TMI characters will come in eventually!


**Clary's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. I was sitting in my living room with my parents sitting in front of me telling me the news._ Twenty-one years old and I am getting married to the rich and famous Jace Herondale, my enemy. He would always pick on me when we were in grade school. He wasn't overly rude or mean but would call me names meaning to be playful but after a while I got tired of it so I switched classes so I didn't have any with him. And I only saw him in the hallways and he didn't talk to me again. _

"WHAT!" I yelled at my parents.

"Calm down sweetie, Luke can you explain it to her?" said mom

"Sure Jocelyn, Clary we didn't want to this but Jace has a bad reputation for being a womanizer and he needs to slow down. You will be moving in to his new penthouse tomorrow. So pack up your stuff that you want to take with you." Luke said with a sigh. Luke was my stepfather he had been my mom's friend but was always secretly in love with my mom though I could see why. My mom had model curves, soft porcelain skin, dark red hair she was a really good professional artist. Where I had almost no curves, skin with freckles, emerald green eyes, and fiery red hair that I could never tame, so my mom was beautiful and I was not. Anyways my real father had died when I was 2 years old from a car crash.

I stormed out the room and into my bathroom and took a cold shower think that none of this could be real. When I got out of the shower I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed and let the darkness of sleep wash over me.

-Time Skip-

When I woke up I thought the conversation with my parents was just a dream but when I opened my eyes there were boxes for me to pack my stuff up and move to Jace's penthouse in. I went to the kitchen and my mom had fixed us pancakes, my favorite. But I knew my mom fixed them just to get me in a good mood.

"Good morning Sunshine!" said Luke who was sitting at the bar eating some pancakes of his own I joined him, while my mom set down a plate of fresh pancakes in front of me. We sat in a comfortable silence as we all enjoyed are pancakes, when I was done I hoped down and went to my room to start packing.

After about 30 minutes of packing up my clothes there was a knock at my door with a groan I walked over and opened the door to see Luke standing there looking anxious and nervous.

"The Herondales will be here in 2 hours to come and pick you up. I'm sorry Clary I know you don't like Jace or the idea of getting married but at least try to get along with him." Luke said with a plea in his expression.

"Fine," I said "but only if he is willing to be nice to me."

"Deal" he said with a grin on his face, with that he walked away.

I started to pack up my art supplies and clothes and started to be productive and when I was done packing up my stuff I looked at the clock, 10:30 I had an hour to get ready. I picked out some dark washed skinny jeans and a white and black striped blouse, and added my favorite combat boots. And tried to tame my hair but as usual it would not stay so I just let it hang around my shoulders._ What if Jace was still an ego maniac? What did he look like? _I thought as I walked out and waited for the Herondales to take me away.

**Jace POV**

As we pulled up to an old small house all I could think was that I would never have my freedom back I would be married! We walked up to the front door and we rang the doorbell. A beautiful girl opened the door. She had fiery red hair, porcelain skin with freckles and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. I could not believe that this was Clary Fray from high school. When we were in high school she was small wore glasses and geeky band t-shirts and never talked to anyone but the girl standing in front of me was completely different.

When she cleared her throat it snapped me out of my reverie "What?" I said confused.

"Do you want to come in?" she said with a bored tone.

"Sure" I said

Her house was small, I noticed as she led us to the living room where her parents were sitting looking nervous. We all took a seat and there was an awkward silence but Clary's mom broke it.

"So are you ready to go Clary?" she asked

"Sure but I have a lot of boxes." Clary said

"I'll help." I said as I jumped up off the couch and followed her to her room

-Time Skip-

When we finally got done putting all of Clary's boxes in the car we got in. We drove off in an awkward silence, towards my new penthouse.

**Clary POV**

We drove up to an expensive looking apartment building. We gathered as many boxes we could and got into the elevator. Jace hit the 22 level, the top level. I did not remember Jace looking like this. He was gorgeous, golden hair that curled at the end, golden eyes like halos, and was supper muscular. When we were in high school he had almost no muscles and a Mohawk. Now he was gorgeous. But I'm sure he still has that cocky attitude and that huge ego. When we stepped out of the elevator we walked straight into his living room, everything was so white and boring, almost no color at all next to the living room was the kitchen then there was a hallway that was in between the kitchen and living room that led to a bathroom and a bedroom, only one bedroom. I guess I will be sleeping on the couch I thought as we set down the boxes. I started to unpack.


End file.
